if walls could...
by aymei
Summary: Before you say it crap title i know, but it's a k/18 get together and my first fic....R&R please, I would especially love reviews from those who like Krillin and Juu too, *COMPLETED* Thanks for your reviews! much appreciated ^__^
1. if walls could...talk

Authors note

**Authors note**; Aymei jumps down the stairs two at a time brandishing a note pad and pen. She grins as she opens up her laptop. "What's so funny?" Lexi inquires. Aymei simply shrugs her grin getting wider as she opens up the media player. "I like that song." Lexi murmurs a few minutes later turning away from her computer but Ami brushes her away. She is already furiously tapping away at her laptop her eyes rarely straying from the notebook on the table next to her. Lexi shakes her head. "If she's not writing stories…" she began. "She's drawing…" Marvin finishes his gaze not moving an inch from the Gameboy in his hands. Aymei simply sighs a beautiful far of look coming to her eyes even as they are glued to the notebook.

Part one 

If walls could… talk

**Rating**; G, I think, nothing bad here really except for a terribly mild citrus warning in part two, oh heck who am I kidding. It's not offensive if that's what you're wondering. I don't think I went overboard with any swearing…and ummm…oh yeah I must interject here '**I love this cute couple'**, and point out that I don't think their coming together would be a very easy one…and that this is my first fiction…and that it's my version…and that I really hope I haven't botched it up and oh what the hey, just read while I shut up. (_*whispered* _'Enjoy!')

**Disclaimers?** Well for a start I do not own dragonballZ or it characters blah di blah (you guys have been through this before right? Hmm, thought so.) Oh and the song, I like songs to stories, almost like movies and their soundtracks, helps me write…anyway, it ain't mine it's by Celine Dion. I have to do that so I don't get sued right…I feel the words relate to what I write…you'll notice that soon enough with my fictions.

_These walls keep a secret_

_That only we know _

_But how long can they keep it _

_Cause we're two lovers, _

_We loose control _

_We're two shadows _

_Chasing rainbows _

_Behind closed windows _

_Behind closed doors _

_If walls could talk _

_They would say I want you more _

_They would say I've never felt this way before… _

_And that you will always be the one for me._

::She'd said she would see him again. ::

For the umpteenth time that day Krillin lost his concentration. He gave a snarl of self-disgust and gave up totally. This was not working at all and it was almost pointless to continue. He knew well enough that he ought to get in some training but his mind kept wandering. It was a good thing he wasn't sparing with anyone or he would more than likely end up being knocked out. He ran a hand through his hair absently giving a wry smile at the head of hair. He'd forgotten how hot it could get under a head of hair. Bah, he just couldn't be bothered with cutting it anymore and besides, he thought to himself, the real reason suddenly worming it's way towards the surface…she'd called him an old man…he doubted she knew how much that had hurt. He'd sat in front of the mirror numerous times staring at himself and wondering if his bald head did make him look old, his present head of hair told of his conclusion. His excuse then? He'd missed his jet-black hair and that was what he fed to everyone who'd asked. He halted his thoughts suddenly realizing that he'd unwittingly returned to the same subject that had been occupying his mind for absolutely ever and the very same reason why he couldn't concentrate. It'd been four months;

Four months of nothing at all; silence. He hadn't seen or even heard of her.Sometimes he'd even gone searching for her on some futile expedition or the other, knowing he couldn't find her if she didn't want to be found but hoping to get lucky anyway. You would think he would have given up already. Sometimes he'd managed to convince himself he had but if he was honest with himself he never really had. It had always been there in the back of his mind gratifyingly allowing him to fool himself. It was obvious she wasn't going to come back, the rational, responsible side of him stated. Even if she did so what? She wasn't just going to jump into his arms and say she'd missed him and was suddenly and miraculously in love with him. What an idiot he was being. Sometimes he wondered if and when she did decide to return would he really be the old man she had accused him of being. Part of him knew he could be waiting forever, and yet the other part of him knew that there just might be a chance…no matter how tiny that she just might return. He wondered briefly if given the chance would he have done things differently? He already knew the answer to that, he found it a while ago.

Yes.

He would have done everything so very differently but he doubted he would've shut her down, that he couldn't change no matter how many chances he got, neither would he have left her to Vegeta and his wish wouldn't have been any different either but everything else…This was just pointless torture and for the love of god he was doing it again! He was suddenly conscious of the approaching sunset and couldn't help but be surprised at the fact that he had been so caught up in his thoughts that twilight had almost crept up on him.

::She __had_ _said she would return.::

That was as good an excuse as any to drop by and see him right? Fulfill the curiosity that had been knawing away at her for some time now. What was holding her back? Juuhachigou looked up at the approaching twilight expressionlessly. To anyone else she might have seemed barely conscious of anything happening round her but they would have been wrong. Her senses were so heightened that she felt and heard every little thing. First the twilight falls…then the stars start to appear…the noises…the night arrives. She'd seen so many night falls that she knew without having to think what would happen, how it would start, how it would end. The cycle was printed in her mind, so clearly she would be able to see it if she closed her eyes. This time it was different though, she hadn't spent time studying it, to actually stay still and just let it fall while she watched, to wonder how it could be. She'd never really cared before, it had simply been part of the insignificant things, things that just happened with no reason or explanations needed because they didn't matter. There were far more important things to have done…tear down buildings, blast things to bits…get Goku. That was then, this was now…there wasn't a Goku to get…and she didn't much feel like blowing things up…what was the point now? It wasn't like she couldn't…only it would call up some unwanted attention and now it didn't seem as much fun, there wasn't the burning desire to destroy. It had frizzled out and she knew who's fault that was.Questions, questions and more questions everywhere she turned and she wanted answers. The quiet times she'd spent thinking only produced even more and they all seemed to revolve around one theme. Unanswered questions were like a plague. She just couldn't stand not knowing. She heard the noises that filtered past her ears but they didn't register. She turned her head slightly the wind catching her hair teasing the corn-flour strands. She followed the path the wind had just taken noticing the trees. Funny, she must have destroyed many without a second glance, merely obstacles in the way.__' 18 you're no fun'__ A smile touched her lips. She'd never been one to waste time in the attainment of a goal, why should she when there was an easier and quicker way to get things done. Something Juunanagou didn't seem to understand. The smile dropped as an image flickered through her mind and with it the feeling of having the air punched out of her. Fear? Loneliness? Sorrow? Or had it been all at once she'd felt when Cell…took him…she closed her eyes rising. That was then, it was all over, she reminded herself quickly but that didn't stop unbidden memories. She closed her eyes tightly turning away, wanting to block out his face, leering at her, laughing at her helplessness. _'_I'll self-destruct'_. _She opened her eyes. Her hand had unconsciously gone to her chest. Well that privilege was gone. Krillin. She didn't want to think about him, she_ didn't_ owe him a thing! In fact he'd just made things worse. She sighed walking before realizing she was. It was hard to ignore what he'd done though and she had so many questions about that too. Why oh why had she kissed the poor sucker. That's what had started this whole mess in the first place. She couldn't have just walked away huh, _nooo_, she had to go tease him and now look how it had backfired in her face. Time stretched out before her…what to do with it in a world that she couldn't remember ever fitting in. Her head snapped round suddenly. _He was back_. He was getting used to this kind of life better than she was. He didn't seem to feel out of place at all. In fact if he was truthful with himself, which Juunanagou rarely was, she was sure he was enjoying himself. Building a place to stay was more a result of showing off than their real need for it, but she hadn't complained, she'd just watched allowing him to be the center of attention as her twin always liked it to be. She went off in search of him.

Gohan had called earlier. Apparently everyone was meeting up at Goku's. He had a suspicion it was more due to the need to keep Chichi company than for any real need to meet up.In those moments everyone could forget a while and he more than suspected everyone was in need of a pick me up and what better way than a picnic away from the house and it's memories. It was supposed to be Bulma's surprise but she'd told him of it and had even told him to drag master Roshi and the others along with him. He'd accepted feeling the need to be occupied today; today he was determined not to think about Juuhachigou at all. He looked up at himself in the mirror running a comb through his hair. Yup, that was exactly what he meant he thought at the image of Juuhachigou in the mirror.He put down the comb slowly…_in the mirror!? _He looked up again, yes, that was her in the mirror, now there were only two possible explanations...either he was not really awake and this was a major hallucination or she was…really…He turned sharply half expecting to find no one but there she was, large as life watching him with her so typical superior air of disdain. "J-Juuhachigou!?" it occurred to him that she must have walked right past Roshi without even waking him. He could just see him now lounged in the sun with the latest Playboy draped across his face. "I see you decided to get some hair then." The familiar low unhurried drawl of her voice was like a benediction. Funnily enough the first thing that popped into his head was what was she doing here. He stood there having lost the use of his vocal cords. She rolled her eyes heaven ward. "I need to talk to you." She said slowly. He didn't know why but his gaze was drawn to his watch and finally getting his voice to work he opened his mouth and said, "I can't right now, I have somewhere I need to be."

He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

He blamed it on the shock at seeing the very thing that had encompassed his every waking thought for as long as she'd left, right here in his home. She towered over him menacingly, her eyes burning holes into him. "Then cancel it or you won't be anywhere you need to be __ever_ _again."

He did it again.

"You could come-"

She fixed him with a withering gaze that held a multitude of dire warnings and he wisely stopped mid sentence. He laughed nervously slipping past her as unobtrusively as he could. He suddenly realised his heart was going at it like a jackhammer and he briefly wondered whether it had been her close proximity or the warning he'd seen in her eyes. He was distinctively aware of her as she followed him always just a few feet behind. Well this was not how he had envisioned himself behaving on her arrival. He'd gone over different possibilities but this one hadn't been there at all. It wasn't going to be as easy as his inequitable imaginings had led him to believe. He got Bulma this time and not Gohan as he'd hoped and as expected she wanted to know why he wasn't coming over and she wasn't about to accept a weak flea-bitten excuse. Even over a monitor she could be quite intimidating. "Well Kurinrin?" she prompted her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What possible reason can you have for not coming? If every one else can make it so can you right?" not really asking it as a question but rather expecting it of him. "Something unexpected came up," he said cutting close enough to the truth. Unexpected…that was a laugh. "Something like what? We could help –"

"No, really, it's okay, I can handle it…I'll be as quick as possible and then I'll be there."

"Krillin, I don't see why you won't come now, you promised to help me with the things I need to do, 'Vegeta', won't get of his royal backside to help," from the way she stressed the name and with a slightly higher note, he could tell her husband was probably near. "You're not telling me why you won't come, what could be more important-_oh_…I see." She trailed off. He was surprised at the suddenly change in both her voice and expression. She was looking beyond him now and he followed her gaze and saw Juuhachigou standing a few feet away where she knew Bulma would see her and was watching them with that synonymous air of quiet danger. He looked back at Bulma her gaze on him was suddenly worried. "You okay?" she mouthed. He nodded. "We can be there in just a second." She mouthed again. He smiled "Gee thanks Bulma." He said a nice warm feeling washing over him even though he knew despite the Calvary he seemed to have at hand they probably wouldn't amount to much against Juuhachigou or for that matter get here in time. Still it was nice to know. Aloud she said "Okay, I hope you make it then." She said hanging up. He turned to Juuhachigou and found a small smile on her lips."Nice friends to have, pity none of them would get here in time." She said echoing his recent thoughts and walking off. He didn't need her to tell him she'd read Bulma's lips perfectly. He went after her and found her in the kitchen ransacking the fridge. He realised briefly that by rights he should be angry at her sudden invasion of the house, her appearance from nowhere and her ordering him about but he couldn't bring himself to feel even the slightest bit angry. Instead he found himself wondering how she fit right in. Like she belonged here. He wanted to keep her here forever. He was very sure everything he felt was plastered in the _feet-not-touching-the-ground_' expression that was currently on his face. She turned suddenly catching his gaze. She frowned "What? Are you ill?" It wasn't so much concern as it was curiosity.

"No, no, I was just thinking" He said quickly snapping out of his reverie. Her gaze was questioning and she didn't have to say it for him to know what she was asking.

" That you seem…hungry." He said amazed at how easily that lie came to him.

"Hmm…" She shrugged "not really, but it's something to do." She said smiling a little as she admired the sandwich she'd just made. She found him still watching her with the strangest of expressions on his face and frowned again. "What now? You want the sandwich?" Krillin had to exercise some restraint as he shook his head; her tastes seemed to vary from his…a lot. He half wondered if what she'd made was even safe for human consumption.She handed half of it to him her sudden interest seeming to be to see him eat it and he couldn't very well refuse, in her own way he supposed she was trying to be nice. He took a bite instantly regretted the presence of his taste buds and was sure his mouth was going to collapse in on itself. It took an enormous amount of restraint not to cry as he smiled and even managed to carry off a small 'hmm' of enjoyment. As she brushed past him and headed for the living room he made a dash for the sink and a glass of water wondering as he gulped down the precious liquid which would kill him first the sandwich or Juuhachigou.

"So why did you do it?"

He was taken off guard as he entered the living room. "Huh? What do you mean?" She fixed him with a scorching gaze that seemed to say 'fine! If-you-want-to-play-dumb' "Of all the things to wish for, why that, why did you destroy the controller…why did you do any of these things, what do you want in return, what did you expect of me? What possible logical conclusion did you reach to have decided on any of the things you did." She couldn't have asked a worse anthology of questions. Most of which he'd avoided asking even himself, he'd thought about it just not deep enough, he knew what he would find if he only tried but he certainly wasn't going to go into it right now. "I don't know-" he began but caught her dangerous gaze "I-I just thought you both deserved another chance, I mean Juurokugou got one, what I mean is-is well he helped and everything and you all can't be that bad…what I mean is I guess you guys deserved to be able to have another chance…" he trailed off realizing he was rambling. First his mouth wouldn't work, now it was working faster than his brain could think. She snorted in disgust "You are pathetic, you and your entire kind play god under the guise of doing good deeds…." She said bitingly her statement more of an insult than the observation it would at first seem to be.

"Maybe, but the choice is still there." He said shrugging unwilling to show how much her statement had stung. She either didn't get the reaction she wanted or the answer she needed because she became angry. "Don't get full of yourself" she snarled "you may feel yourself the hero but I don't owe you anything and don't think it will get you any favors if I decide to rid the world of your sorry, smug little self." Her voice had gradually become louder such that by the time she was finished Krillin had practically sunk halfway into the sofa he was sitting on pinned under stormy grey eyes. Still no master Roshi, he thought, honestly that man could sleep through an earthquake, then again what would Roshi be able to do? She realised she'd got up just seconds before silence descended and she moved away fuming. He was deliberately skating over the issue, there was something he was holding back on…damn it all he was lying to her. It was so __frustrating__. She couldn't very well force it out of him or he would only end up telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. Sure she wanted a reason, an answer to her questions but she wanted the truth too, she didn't just want any fabricated reason thrown at her. Somehow she knew if she didn't have an answer the questions would remain and she wouldn't ever understand. The silence seemed to go on for hours and it was becoming very uncomfortable. His next mistake came in his attempt to break the silence. "Erm…so how have you been?" He saw her tense up even before she turned to face him. "_What?_"

"I-I said how h-have you-"

"Lets get something absolutely straight, I am only here for answers, not to play __pally-wallies__ with you, __you_ _do not ask anything about me because it is none of your business, I am not your __friend__. _I _ask the questions, __you_ _answer. Is there any part of that you __didn't_ _understand."

"No…" he said. Oh could this get any worse. Everything was heading downhill very fast. She was suddenly heading for the door. She was leaving…already? He was on his feet quickly "You're leaving…" He knew what he was asking. Would she be back? How long would he have to wait this time…? Just then Master Roshi decided to walk in yawing widely and rammed right into her. To say he got the shock of his life was an understatement. The force of it sent him falling back onto his hide leaving him with no option but to look up at her open mouthed glasses askew. "J-Juuhachigou!?" She simply stepped over him. The men, if they could be called that, in this house seemed to have problems saying her name she thought to herself briefly. "Juuhachigou!" Krillin called after her falling over Master Roshi who was attempting to get back on his feet. It took precious minutes to get up and he realised he wouldn't catch her now. "Will you be back?" he called after her. She was in the air before he finished but he knew she'd heard him. He wanted to go after her but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up so he just stood there. "W-what w-was-" Roshi began confused. "I don't know." He answered simply. I wish I knew what she was thinking sometimes, he thought. Walking back into the house. He sincerely doubted today would be a day he wouldn't think about her, this time it would be worse.

She did come back though, later the same day, but like her first entry it had been silent. He'd woken up. He remembered going down the stairs wondering what had woken him when the sound had caught his ear. At first he'd been overwhelmed the darkness but as his eyes had adjusted he'd seen her, at least the form of a person slumped on the sofa but he'd known it was her. He'd turned on the lamp coating the room in a soft glow not enough to have disturbed her but enough for him to see as he tried to bite back his smile. He moved over to the window he'd left ajar and locked it. There was always a chance, no matter how small. He'd got a blanket and covered her up. Asleep she was extremely different manifestation. There was a softness that though seen rarely when awake was so obvious during sleep that it made her look so…defenseless. Not at all like the fireball she could be awake. He'd been about to leave when he'd heard her mumble something he hadn't caught. She'd seemed restless and her hair had fallen across her face. As he'd pushed it back out of her face, why he couldn't remember now, he'd noticed the perspiration clinging to her forehead. It had confused him since he hadn't thought she was able to. Her eyes had been moving agitatedly behind her eyelids and he'd realised she must be having a bad dream. As if to have confirmed his suspicions she'd called out, he hadn't understood what she'd said but more importantly he'd realised she'd been fighting for air and worrying that she would suffocate, only wondering briefly if it for possible for androids to die from a lack of air, he'd woken her up only for her to push him away from her with a force that would have sent any normal human smashing into the wall as she awoke. Despite the haunted look that had been on her face she'd been livid. Her reaction had not only surprised him but shocked him as well as did her refusal to even look at him. She'd kept her head turned away till he'd left her alone like she had with a no nonsense tone barked rather than requested, confused but happy at the fact that she was near.

It wasn't the only time she returned because it wasn't the only time she left either though the amount of times she did slowly decreased and every time she did leave she always left something behind, a wordless sign that she would return. She never thanked him for anything but he didn't mind what so ever he was just happy to have her round. He wondered if that made him a push over but somehow it didn't matter. Master Roshi didn't seem to mind at all, sure he'd been a little awestruck, but then since when had he ever complained about having female company round the house even if it was in the form of a dangerous cyborg. Oolong was wary of her but Umigame seemed to have acquired a silent understanding of her.

He'd begun to notice little things she did and it took him a while but he realised it for the silent thanks it was. Far be it for Juuhachigou to actually say the word out loud. She'd even begun to relax a bit more and no longer stood off in the distance with her arms folded tightly against her chest.

Juuhachigou didn't know why she kept coming back or why she stayed but one day would lead to another. At first she'd stayed to set Krillin on edge until she'd realised she couldn't even accomplish that because the fool was actually happy to have her around. Then she'd stayed out of curiosity. Eventually she'd realised she stayed because she liked staying and it didn't feel so bad to admit that…to herself. She actually liked being near him though this was something she never confessed to at all. He intrigued her like nothing else and a constant source of new discoveries. She'd thought she knew him but he'd retained the ability to surprise her time and time again. Besides there was something nice about living with people even though it was with a sad old man, a short monk and two talking animals. Somehow fitting into this group of misfits seemed so easy to do for they willingly accepted her though warily. They actually wanted her around. There was even something quaint about the shared evening dinners. Despite the frowns and sounds of disgust she made at their table manners and the aloofness she held, she actually enjoyed it. She _was_ quick to point out the fact that they wasted their time with insignificant things such that days were wasted and by this she'd meant daily chores. She'd come to find out why they did them however when they'd left the house in a terrible mess and she'd had to wade through the place. She'd realised she could have left it but she'd got the sudden urge to do it herself…boredom or curiosity, she'd wondered at the time. Woe betide anyone who'd come in at that point and seen her with that silly apron and top on. She'd done everything else with relative ease but handling the washing machine had been a bit more challenging. She'd wondered briefly why they had to bother washing the stupid things, why didn't they just throw them away as she was so tempted to have done there and then and save everyone a whole lot of grief.

Krillin had hurried home to catch up on the housework only to find everything had been done and all the clothes on the line. To say he'd been surprised was an understatement. It wasn't like her at all. He'd gone looking for her and found her in the spare bedroom where she'd taken up residence, fast asleep oblivious to the world. The manual she'd been clutching had fallen to the floor. It would have taken an earthquake to wake her up but what brought a smile to his lips was more the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts, albeit slightly small, it fit. He realised he probably wasn't meant to know that she'd worn his shirt or the apron that had '_kiss the cook_' emblazoned on it (one of Master Roshi's purchases) and he never mentioned it. He was amazed at the amount of emotion he felt just watching her in that rare instant and eventually lost the battle with himself. He pushed the stray lock of hair back behind her ear whispering his thanks as he did. He'd risen to leave only to be halted in his tracks by her sleepy reply. At first he thought he'd misheard, he'd turned back to her sleeping form in surprise. He shook his head and left. It must be her tiredness why else would she have murmured, "You're welcome".

"Explain why you're doing this again." Juuhachigou asked leisurely floating unhurriedly alongside a running Krillin. "I'm running, it a change, it's…fun and a great way to keep fit. I haven't done it in ages" He puffed grinning. She rolled her eyes in skyward "__what_ _is the point of running when flying is much easier and takes less effort." He looked over at her "I know flying is easier, but running is _fun_." He explained wondering if she would ever grasp the concept of 'fun'.She looked confused "It's a waste of energy." She repeated "and very clumsy, there is always the possibility of tripping over your limbs or something else that gets in the way. Believe me I know." She said "I've seen many of you human's run and it's a sorry sight." She was suddenly thoughtful awhile before saying "for someone with such short legs you seem pretty good at it so far." He was so taken aback by the grudgingly given compliment that he forgot to concentrate on what he was doing and where he was going that he tripped and fell flat on his face. "I spoke too soon" she said giving an'I told you so' sigh as she came down beside him. He rose, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Never heard of that little thing called __concentration__?"

"You distracted me." he said accusingly suddenly defensive.She scoffed "and you're telling me there are no distractions in a real fight."

"I wouldn't be running in a real fight." He pointed out quickly his brows coming together. She fixed him with a scathing gaze "Could have fooled me." She said folding her arms. He muttered something under his breath, loud enough for her to hear but so mumbled that she couldn't understand though one didn't have to be a genius to know it wasn't nice, and rose into the sky to begin the flight back home. He didn't see the small smile she gave as she rose into the sky and followed him unperturbed.

"Hello Juu-Chan"

That was the greeting she got as she entered the house and she looked for whom it had come from. The turtle. She looked at him both in faint surprise and disapproval but she said nothing as she walked away. She was letting that animal get away with a lot…one good bop on the head ought to be enough she thought almost running into the pig. He'd drawn to a sharp stop and then jumped a couple of paces backward practically falling over his words as he apologized for an accident that hadn't even happened. "Scat!" she said as he hurried past quickly in her usual friendly mood.She closed the door behind her resting against it for a while. __He_ _wasn't home. She untucked her white top depositing the black waistcoat on the bed. Gathering her hair back into a ponytail she sighed and sank down onto the bed the weight of boredom falling. She had to say no when he'd offered to take her shopping.What else did she enjoy more. However, she'd become tired of him treating her so auspiciously that she'd rounded on him. For pities sake it was enough, he ought to hate her, not give her everything under the sun. She'd opened her big mouth and told him if she wanted to go shopping she would've gone __herself_ _and taken what she wanted_ _herself__, she wouldn't __need__ him. He'd looked confused and she had known what he would say next even before he said it. That she couldn't just go crashing into the mall like she'd done before, only he put it a bit more delicately. It still meant the same thing though and she had countered with a sharp "I can and I will…" though the effect must have been dampened by the last part of her statement "…when feel like it."

She wondered if she'd been a bit too hasty in writing off his offer. She could've just dragged him along and let him carry everything. If he wished to pay that would've been his own problem. Oh well—She suddenly noticed the box on the table nearby and wondered how she hadn't spotted it before. She scooted over to the bedside table wondering who would leave a box here. Her curiosity was piqued and she opened it. She had a suspicion as to what it was even before she saw the note inside.

I know you said no…

He hadn't…

He had.

Ok, so they weren't bad, she had to admit that much…that's beside the point she reminded herself fuming. She wasn't a charity case and he had deliberately gone against her wishes. She went into the living room where Umigame and Oolong were. They looked up at her as she entered. "Where is he?" she asked her voice dangerously low "T-training…on one of the islands." They offered almost simultaneously. She found him with such relative ease that she begun to wonder why she had even bothered to ask, the stupid fool's energy was so easy to find.

He felt rather than saw her coming and he knew she wasn't happy even before he narrowly dodged the Ki blast aimed at him. He suspected that if she'd wanted, he wouldn't have been able to miss it. "I-is something wrong?" he asked attempting to laugh nervously at the storm brewing in her eyes.I _know_ what this is about he thought.

"I told you not to get me anything, I don't want anything from you, I said I could get what I want myself…do you just deliberately not listen to a thing I say or do I happen to speak in a foreign language?" she asked heading towards him with a blow that would've done serious damage if he hadn't avoided it by rising into the air. "I-just wanted to…help" he said his voice trailing of in a tone of questioning making it seem like he was asking her rather than telling her."I-don't-need-your-help!" she said sending a volley of blasts at him. He managed to dodge them all except one that sent him almost crashing back to the ground. He gained control quickly.

"I know that…it doesn't stop me from wanting to help though." He said with something like an apologetic quality to his voice just as she materialized behind him attempting to thump a blow right down on his head. He didn't have to turn. He'd foreseen this coming and caught her hands flinging her over his head. He could tell she hadn't expected that. Her surprise lasted just a second but it was still comical though he daren't laugh. She growled low in her throat angrily her foot coming in contact with his chest and knocking him so far back he slammed into a nearby tree and slid all the way down it to the ground. "I don't want favours, I don't need them and I don't need or want you being nice to me! You don't have to make me comfortable-god! You must be the most stupid person alive…it is time you stopped." She said towering over him. He rose wincing but still took a fighting stance in anticipation for her next move as she drifted down to the ground. "What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Do you even remember who I am?" she questioned. He looked puzzled even as he blocked another move. What was she on about? "Of course I remember…I know who you are."

"Sure? You could fool me sometimes, or maybe you need me to refresh your memory. I'm an android, I've made people suffer, I've caused you to loose a lot, I destroy things…you know, boom, boom and gone!" So when will you stop being so bloody nice to me? Why make it so hard for me to-It just wasn't done. He should be angry, hate her; somehow she would readily believe he was a defective part of the human race. How she'd gotten herself into this position she couldn't remember...She wanted answers but found nothing but more confusion every time "…You don't just waltz out and buy me stuff. If I want something I can get it myself, I do not _need_ you to get it for me…I don't want you to!" She finished her tone holding exasperation and weariness that contradicted with the look on her face which was one of defiance. "I'm sorry." He apologized not really knowing what else to say at that moment.

" You know," He offered after a moment of her still glaring defiantly at him."What's past is past. Why do you want me to hold it against you?" he asked lowering his guard when he saw her shoulders unconsciously slump ever so slightly, he doubted she even realised it had happened as there was a whole range of emotions playing across her face in a moment ofvulnerable confusion. ::Cause it would stop making me feel so…_guilty_, cause it would be so much easier::, hate she could deal with, was more familiar with, this unconditional forgiveness he was attempting to force into her hands was something else. I don't want to be forgiven, she thought stubbornly. By rights she should be in oblivion…like cell, after all what was the big difference between them? Made by the same man and ruthless killers…what made her so different then.

"You do know that you needn't punish yourself because you feel you deserve it.You might not think so but it doesn't have to be like that." He said quietly "I don't hate you and I don't hold a grudge against you."

"Well you should." At least the others were consistent and quite predictable in their emotions. She'd recently bumped into Tien and Yamcha, hadn't told anyone but was sure it would get round, and the looks they had given her would have melted right through metal. Krillin on the other hand was different. Logic dictated that he should feel the same if not more. Had he forgotten exactly what he'd lost? "Aren't even in the slightest bit broken up about your friend's death…don't you feel angry, vengeful? I am a reason for his non-existence have you forgotten that? Don't you care enough to avenge his death?" He took her in suddenly realising he'd been too distracted to notice her appearance. It occurred to him that she might possibly be the only person who could dress so casually and still look absolutely fabulous. "He gave his life to save others." He said

"That's not going to bring him back though is it?" she pointed out cruelly. A sad look descended on his face "Guess not. Sometimes I…" he stopped and she could visibly see him withdraw into himself like he'd gone into the house and shut the door in her face as he stopped himself. She spotted that look of sadness and it was only a bit later on that the sudden anger she had felt at that point had been because she'd realised that sadness wasn't a part of him she was used to, it was something almost alien to the Krillin she was coming to know and she'd felt lousy at being the one to hurt him like that. Why she should have cared was beyond her but it certainly hadn't brought her any joy. She turned to leave but his voice stopped her "Don't you want to finish sparring?" he asked. She turned shaking her head in bewilderment "but I wasn't-" she began trailing off uselessly. Was he really that naïve or did he just prefer to look at the world through rose tinted glasses or worse still was he just blind entirely. She left with an angry exasperated sound.

She was awoken before realising what had woken her up. That nightmare, when would it stop haunting her? She got up. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. She almost expected to find him there, to reach out and actually find it was no longer a nightmare but something so very real and back for her— She pushed her hair from her face. Something was happening outside and she could __feel__ who it was. She sat on the window ledge as she watched him pummeling into the tree. What was he doing? Something wasn't right, his moves were messy, uncoordinated and clumsy but he still hadn't noticed her presence or anybody else's for that matter she thought as she picked up on the fact that she wasn't alone in her observation of him. She floated to the ground arms folded, in a single flawless movement.

"He's been like that for a while, he woke us up, I don't even think he knows we're here." Umigame said as Juuhachigou landed beside him. She looked over at the turtle cloaked in the shadows that now hid her as he spoke.

"Either that or he doesn't care. I just wish he'd keep it down." Oolong said yawning widely.

"And his teacher? The old guy, why doesn't he go to him." She questioned.

Oolong scoffed "Roshi is still asleep, he wouldn't wake up if his life depended on it. Besides, does he look like he's in a talking mood" He inclined his head slightly in Krillin's direction. She watched him a while from the shadows as she stood with them. If someone didn't stop him he'd probably end up hurting himself. No one saw her downcast gaze because her face was in the shadows. She realised this was partly her fault…okay, she conceded at the niggling voice, almost all her fault. She stepped away from her position against the wall and walked over to him. He didn't even notice her approach. He was so intent on beating the tree to a pulp regardless of whether the poor innocent deserved this out pouring of emotion it was currently getting or not.

"What are you doing?" Her low voice startled him.

"Juu?!" She noticed the tears in his eyes before he could quickly wipe them away but she didn't say anything. He stared at her in surprise.

She thought it was surprise at his not having noticed her arrival and was about to tell him he wouldn't have anyway because she could hide her energy from him or had he forgotten but decided against it.

He, on the other hand, was staring at her because she looked so… angelic and that wasn't just a figure of speech. The white nightdress fluttered round her and the matching robe presently billowed behind her cause she hadn't bothered to tie it. Her hair was now more of a sparkling silver-blonde in the moonlight.

"Why?" she questioned.

He shrugged attempting to laugh it off.

"Don't do that!" she said angrily. Her voice softened "what's wrong?…really…" He sat down on the sand even more surprised by the concern in her voice. He almost questioned how this could be then remembered she'd been just as gentle with 16 when he was hurt. She'd refused to leave him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy to realise she was trying to be the same way with him. That she was even making an effort. However remembering her kindness to 16 simply brought other unwanted memories with it and in it's wake memories that threatened to break his heart. :: '_Remember the promise you made'… 'What promise'… 'Remember we promised to grow old together?'… 'oh yeah, how could I forget'… 'it's those memories that keep us close'… 'Whose loosing their memory now'… 'ha, I got you good sucker!'…'Yeah Krillin, You're real funny'… _

"It's what I said earlier isn't it?" Juuhachigou asked expressionlessly. He shook his head "In many ways you're right, it does hurt, I do feel angry sometimes, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." He closed his eyes then opened them slowly, "It isn't your fault, if we were to find fault it would no doubt fall back on me,"

::You're wrong:: was her instant mental response to that. If he was at fault then what did that make her. She'd started that whole chain of events in the first place.

"but you're wrong in thinking I don't care…he was, _is_ my best friend." He murmured drawing shapes in the sand with his finger. "It's just sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd done it differently, if the controller had been given to someone else, If I hadn't let him get you and become complete…if I was a stronger person…if I could stop feeling like this all spiraled out of my stupidity…" He felt a slight touch on his hair and at first thought it the wind for it was gone that quickly. She pulled back her hand folding them against her chest least they move of their own accord again."I've dealt with this you know, at least I thought I had, I guess I bottled it up without realizing it." he gave a crooked smile. I won't ever mention it again, she thought to herself as she looked down at the dark head of hair her mouth remaining resolutely shut. Instead she said, "Do you want to eat something?" remembering that humans seemed to derive some sort of comfort from food when unhappy.

He looked at her confused "Not particularly" he said slowly at first then he remembered the last time she'd made him something and shook his head quickly almost too eagerly and more firmly he said, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Want a sparing partner?" she asked. He'd begun shaking his head when it suddenly dawned on him that she was trying to make him feel better though she seemed at a loss as to how she was going to go about it. The last thing he wanted was to make someone else miserable so he gave a small smile pushing his grief aside. "Would you stay?…a while?" There was a brief silence though it seemed to last forever. She couldn't find anything fitting to say though 'no' was on the tip of her tongue. She sank down next to him.

"Well what d'ya know, he just might have a chance after all." Oolong said.

Umigame smiled lazily "good."

"Now maybe I can get some sleep," Oolong said as they went inside.

She looked over at him as he looked at her. "What things do you like doing?" he asked suddenly curious. She looked surprised "Why?" she asked. Because I don't seem to know much about you and I'm only just realizing it, he thought to himself. "Friendly conversation." He said instead. She glared at him "I am not your-" she began

"Between polite strangers." He amended quickly. She gave an almost inaudible grunt "Nothing" she said.

"Favourite things?" he ventured. She hadn't shown an inclination towards anything that would suggest it was something she liked. Except for blowing up stuff and raiding malls that is. Then again that was Juuhachigou for you."You do realize that you are the hardest person to get to know?" He hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud.

She didn't answer. "Ever cloud gazed?" he asked looking up at the sky. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way round, clouds in the day and star gazing at night?" She questioned suddenly.

"They're hidden Juuhachi." He pointed out looking up at the clouds that had moved over the full moon. I __can__ see that Krillin, she thought sardonically but said nothing.

"Take that one over there, it looks like a dragon, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think this is a silly waste of time." She said damningly.

"You aren't trying."

"Because it is a waste of time." She reaffirmed. He made a small movement with his mouth and went silent. She rolled her eyes heavenward as if pleading help from above and decided to humor him "A snake"

"A Snake?" he repeated questioningly "which one?"

"That one there." She said pointing ahead. "Huh?"

"The one coming up next to the one you said was a dragon."

He followed her directions but he was sure he wasn't looking at the wrong one. It was remarkably square-like, in no way like a snake and he couldn't figure out how she'd arrived at a snake. "That one there." She reaffirmed at the puzzled expression on his face. He stared ahead intently trying very hard to make himself see a snake but even if he stretched his imagination to the limits he would still have to conclude that it looked nothing like a snake."I know, but…it's remarkably triangle-like…" he trailed off "Wait a minute-" he turned to her his voice one of teasing suspicion "you're just pulling my leg." He said at the same time he noticed the wide grin illuminating her face. He started laughing because the grin was one of such smug satisfaction, so unexpected, so out of place on a face that seemed only to frown all the time and yet wonderful at the same time. Her laugh when it came was such a carefree, musical sound that it was over too soon as far as he was concerned.She leant forward pressing her lips against his before he could record the movement. She pulled back a little as if suddenly questioning what she'd just done but he wasn't about to let her change her mind. He kissed her. He'd expected her to push him away, what he hadn't expected however was the way she yielded to him, the way she opened up to him so honestly not holding back on her response to his kiss. He certainly hadn't expected to find himself as lost as he did. Did her name filter through his mind or had he actually whispered it out loud. She trembled slightly and he pulled her against him. He'd almost expected her to feel cold, he wasn't sure if she could feel cold or not but she was certainly warm, he could feel it through the thin material of he nightdress. He wondered briefly if he should have just stuck with the baggy PJ's he'd been about to choose instead before he'd asked the shopkeeper for her help but then he realised it might not have made a difference whatsoever. This close she would still set him aflame no matter what she wore. She broke away suddenly rising.

"You better go back to sleep it will be morning soon."

Was all she said as she left him staring after her more than a little disoriented and nullified. He didn't even take in what she'd said. More to the point the question floating round his head was how could she even be so unaffected when his legs seemed to have turned to mush and he couldn't even put together a coherent string of words let alone say them.

She eventually asked the question he'd been dreading a few days later. The question always started with why. It always set him on the defensive. It made him unconsciously withdraw. He remembered how everything had spiralled the last time they'd been through this and he'd hoped she wouldn't ask him again though he'd know that was not going to be the case, it was obvious that she hadn't been satisfied with his last answer. This time he could see that she had been pondering on it quite a bit. He on the other hand couldn't forget that mind-numbing kiss… "I explained before-"

"No you didn't…you didn't answer my question, you evaded it. Why'd you do it? What were you hoping for? What did you want?"

"I told you I didn't want anything" he said quickly.

"You're lying." She accused "Your friends I can understand, they only kept Cell from getting me because it prevented him becoming complete. That is the __only_ _reason they did it…_you_ however, had the chance to destroy me and you didn't, You risked thousands of lives to save mine and then that wish…no one is that 'good' why?"

"I only did what I would have done for any one else. You needed help."

"Why? What should it matter I was still your enemy, I could've killed you the next chance I got…I probably would've if I'd got the chance." She muttered as if deprived of something she'd desperately wanted."What where you thinking at that point in time? to do something like that?"

He realised that he'd thought along these lines sometime ago. He wondered if she was right. He had wanted something hadn't he?Had he hoped she would feel the same way as he did if he saved her? Had that been the sole reason he'd tried to help her, was that why he'd made the wish. If he was truthful with himself would he find that she was right? when he had made the wish, he had hoped it would make her feel differently about him hadn't he? Wasn't that wanting something in return? That didn't make it selfless did it…

"It's what I do…you could say it comes with the job description." He ended up saying.

She was unable to hide the slight second in which her face seemed to fall. Job? He'd done it because he'd felt…obligated? Because it was what he __did__? That was obviously not the answer she'd expected because she became angry."Even Jobs are done for something in return." She said smartly"Just remember the decision was yours and yours alone, just don't expect me to feel indebted to you because I don't." She said. He noted the downward twist of the conversation again and felt that if he didn't say anything else it couldn't possibly get any worse. Wrong. She seemed to be awaiting some sort of reaction, some reply he hadn't given yet. She got none partly because he couldn't find anything to say at that point in time. She'd just thrown everything he thought he knew into whack. Now he didn't think his actions had been so pure and was unwilling to linger on and question these doubts least of all admit them. She'd left by the next morning.

End of Part One 

_ _

**Author's Note**; Ami sighs as she stretches. "First part done…second part here I come...tomorrow." She sighs again and breaks into a beautiful smile. "I hope they like it…" She thinks as she looks over at Lexi. "Don't you think you went a bit overboard on the smooching bit?" Lexi asks. Ami shrugged. "Do you want a total lack of feeling Lexi?It's the way it turned out. Besides your one to talk remember that little story you wrote hmmm? I wonder what everyone else out there would think about that cringy, sickly-sweet piece of mushiness."

"You wouldn't!" Lexi says even at the mischievous glint in Aymei's eyes.

"Let's see now, where was it the last time I checked…"

*** If I made any spelling or grammatical errors I'm sorry, I tried to find them, I went through it lots of times…anyhow d'ya think that was okay? I'll be bringing the next part soon, it's done (I'm lazy, yes I know) but I'm just re-editing and checking spellings, I know it's taking me a while but I want it to be a good one. Just for you.


	2. if walls could...see

Authors note

**Authors note**; Jasper, walks into the kitchen, where Ami sits at the table with Lexi and Marvin stuffing chips into their mouths. "See this dog…" Lexi said pointing at the dog now sitting in patiently next to Ami who has a chip in her mouth as she types. "It's got a big fat bum." She finishes. Just then Jasper decides to run out of the kitchen through the small opening of the door and slips on the wet floor hitting his bum on the door as he makes his way out. "And there's the evidence." Lexi said triumphantly "he can't even pass through the small opening. Fat bum, I swear." She reaches into the washing machine "You gonna finish it then?" Ami nods "yep…you bet!" She says giving a thumbs up sign and grinning widely. "Stop…_please_, you have no idea what you look like." Lexi says as Marvin bursts out laughing.

_ _

**Part two**; If walls could see

**Rating** C (caution); Nothing majorly bad. Maybe slight swearing but nothing more than one hears every now and then oh yeah and the slight citrus thing I was talking abut in part one, it's here but no worse than what you might see on daytime TV…it's so tiny…cross my heart…besides I'm too much of a wimp to be too detailed anyway. T'aint my style…(*whispers*) in other words I can't write a lemon to save my life. (But don't tell anyone that) You'll see what I mean…

**Disclaimers?** Same as before…don't own them, never have….

_Two people making memories _

_Just too good to tell _

_And these arms are never empty _

_When we laugh and when we fail _

_The faded pictures, _

_Making magic, taking chances _

_Making love _

_ _

_When I'm feeling weak _

_You gave me wings _

_When the fire has no heat _

_You light it up again _

_When I hear no violins _

_You play my every string… _

_ _

_…If the walls had eyes _

_My, they would see the love inside _

_They would see me _

_In your arms in ecstasy _

_And with every move _

_ They'll know I love you so_

_…Can you keep a secret? _

After the sweltering heat of the last two days the wind that had picked up was a welcome relief. The skies had taken on a deep midnight-gray hue and blocked out the stars. "You've been gone awhile." Juunanagou said suddenly breaking the silence they'd shared since she'd come late in the night two days ago. Then again they'd barely seen each other within this time. She gave an indistinct nod. With her twin she didn't really need to say much, it wasn't that they hadn't anything to say to each other, it was just that most of the time they didn't need words. They could almost feel what the other was thinking. "Worried about me Juunana?" She questioned not really expecting an answer as she watched him staring off into the distance. He didn't give one. She had an idea of what he was thinking as he sat there clothed only in his jeans and barely shivering at the wind that had begun to tease tendrils of hair back from his face.

"With him…" it wasn't a question and she didn't confirm anything. However it did start her thinking again, things she'd successfully blocked out after trying all morning and afternoon and _all_ of the day before. He'd gone and ruined all her good work.

::Thanks a lot Juunana.::

Job…?

She remembered what he'd said clearly.He'd just done it to look good!…she didn't know why she was surprised, she had suspected it but she'd…hoped—She shook herself mentally the beginnings of anger subsiding. It was the fact that she'd even entertained such thoughts that made her angry, that she should have known better than that, she was after all the one with the logical brain. She wasn't going to go back again, it was better all round if she stayed right here, she promised herself mentally snorting at her own attempt to delude herself.

She'd left countless times before only to return, what would make this any different? It was like a disease…no more like… an addiction. She kept going back even while she questioned why. She was sure he was laughing at her right now. She bet he knew that sooner or later she would be back.

Whose bright idea had it been to go to him in the first place?

::yours::

She should never have stepped foot anywhere near the place.

He wouldn't have minded if she hadn't returned he would have probably just seen it as one of her attempts to tease him. He would have probably just brushed it off as something she'd never really meant.

::Now you tell me::

She hadn't meant to kiss him, that had just…_happened_. She certainly hadn't been expecting the mind numbing loss of control. It was an inexplicable and dangerous factor which she wanted to avoid even as she craved it. It was so obvious that she was falling into uncharted territories. One she seemed to be alone in. She wasn't sure she knew how to defend herself against something that wormed it's way into her heart a little at a time without her being aware of it half the time. It was a fight she might inevitably loose and it was scary but she wasn't sure she wanted to win either.

"Will you be okay?" she found herself asking after more silent thought. The smirk that crept over his face was so very familiar "_I'll_ be fine, I can take care of myself." She looked at him silent warning flashing in her eyes even as he wondered about paying the little monk a single visit. It wouldn't take more than that to be rid of him. He'd seen this coming for a while, the way she kept darting off and disappearing for days on end. They may be brother and sister but they didn't tail each other and neither were they each other's shadow but her recent disappearances had been ridiculous. "For now he amuses me." She said. He understood perfectly. She might have as well said, 'stay away from him.' She'd practically labeled him hers. His smirk dropped. "You don't owe him anything whatsoever." He pointed out. "I know that." She said, "What makes you think I feel indebted to him."

"You said it." He said as she clamped her mouth shut her stubborn gaze doing the talking.

::well I don't feel like that::

"That's why he did it isn't it." It wasn't a question, more an accusation. She didn't answer and he came to his own conclusion.

"You do know the fool has an almighty crush on you."He said a few minutes of silence later.

Had. She almost corrected him surprising herself with the disappointment she felt at this.

"Can you blame him if he does? What's there not to like?" she said instead more to tease him. He looked at her eyes of frozen ice roaming over her face noting the unconsciously stubborn set of her jaw. He knew that look…it read 'mind made up no matter what'. He'd seen it countless times when she'd had just about enough of his ideas of _fun_ and was about to take matters into her own hands. "And his friends?"

"I'm not scared of them Juunana." She said laughing a little at the very idea.

He supposed he could tell her to stay right here, he supposed he could force her to stay if he wanted to, he could lay a guilt trip on her for choosing the puny human over him but he knew she would know why he would try to do that and it was for this same reason he said nothing of the sort. She'd made up her mind and had two days in which to do that. There was no talking her out of it now. Besides he was sure she would return when she eventually got bored with the pipsqueak. If a man that barely reached her shoulders was what seemed to amuse her for now so be it.

"I can't ever bring myself to like him." He said instead.

She nodded suddenly looking a bit worried and he knew why. "I won't fall apart because you've left you know." He said "I might even end up having a bit more fun in my life without you there to ruin it all."

"You do crazy things." She pointed out as a flash of lightening lit up the sky. In that tiny moment she saw the smile in his eyes, the gentleness.

"I never thought I would ever say it but so do you." He said and she knew what he meant but still adopted an'I-don't-know-what-you-mean' look as she smiled.

The sky returned to darkness after the streak of lightening that had set it alight disappeared. The wind was getting stronger by the minute. It was obvious that this was going to be quite a downpour. Krillin watched the swaying trees absently. He half wished she hadn't come at all, surely that would have been better than having her come back only to have her leave again and not return. He'd become used to having her near, waking up to see her downstairs flicking through the channels on the TV, having her to talk to even though her speech seemed to consist mainly of 'humph's and 'hmm's, just knowing she was there.He'd almost come to take it for granted, knowing she would be there the next day.Now she was gone and he didn't know if she'd be coming back, she hadn't left anything behind. It had been the first thing he done. Roshi had thought him mad as he searched. She hadn't touched the clothes in the wardrobe but he knew she didn't consider them hers even though he had got them for her. Apart from that there was nothing else. He remembered the last conversation they'd had and wondered if that had been what made her leave. He sighed unable to resist the urge to go 'duh' and settled into the nearby sofa. What had she wanted him to say? If he'd said half of what he had wanted to say she would have probably sent him crashing through the wall…she might have even laughed at him. Either way it would have hurt more than it hurt to not be able to tell her. It required him to speak of things he'd only ever told himself, he didn't want to be laughed at. Not about what he felt. That would hurt too much. Besides, if he had told her the truth wouldn't she have still left anyway? What about the chance that she might have stayed, the thought was fleeting and he ignored it. He couldn't help but feel like she'd betrayed him somehow, just up and leaving like that, deprived him of something important but then he realised that she didn't owe him a thing and if he'd become dependant on having her around it wasn't her fault. She hadn't promised him anything. He didn't think he would be able to get used to having her gone, not now…and certainly not like this. If he had another chance, he would tell her this time. No more hiding away. A thought suddenly occurred to him. What if she hadn't gone far? What if she was nearby somewhere on one of the islands? What if she was wandering somewhere out there with a storm like this brewing. She could be lost or even hurt. He realised at the same time that this was an unreasonable path for his thought to take. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and had been doing so long before him and it was highly doubtful that she was lost. She certainly didn't need him and she had said so countless times.

He was going against everything he'd just thought moments later when the sky was torn open by a loud crack of thunder and the rain began falling with a vengeance. He was reaching for the door before realizing it. It never hurt to just check right? To know for certain. To just check the vicinity, he wouldn't go far but he wasn't about to give up there were loose ends. He could end up regretting it.

He landed a few feet from the door suddenly sensing someone's presence in the house.The lights weren't what alerted him as that was his fault since he'd left them on. At first he couldn't figure out who it could be. Roshi and the gang weren't here they'd gone off for a few days, they had said they'd been planning it for ages but he suspected it more of a tactful way of getting away from his miserable self.

Juuhachigou.

It flickered through his head almost instinctively. It was definitely her…or did he just desperately want it to be. He was inside in an instant all manner of thoughts running through his head. Was she okay, was she hurt, was she—

She looked up as he burst in her hands still in the process of putting down the cup of hot chocolate. Her feet came out from under her nightdress where she'd hidden them. The frizz of hair on her head was a testament to its recent dampness. She fixed him with a surprised and bewildered gaze. To say he felt highly stupid at that point was an understatement.

"What were you doing out in a storm like this?" she asked incredulously taking in his drenched form. He looked like a drowned rat, thrice over.

"Looking for you." He replied almost accusingly. Beyond the slight frown he gave he was dancing…she came back, she came back, she-

"Why?" She asked confused

"Because I thought you'd gone, No explanation, I thought something had happened to you, God!, I thought you might be hurt or something!" It was the first time he'd raised his voice with her and she was taken aback though he didn't know if it was the fact that he'd been worried about her or the fact that he'd dared to raise his voice. She looked at him puzzled "and that would have bothered you?" Before he could answer she brushed it aside. "Didn't you see the note?"

"Note?" he repeated questioningly lost.

"Note." She repeated phonetically as if explaining something to a dumb child her index finger coming together with her thumb less than an inch apart as she continued "You know, those little pieces of paper with writing on it. I left one on the table right over there." She said pointing over to the now empty table. "But there's nothing there."

"I can see that." She said her expression one of tested patience.

"What I mean is there wasn't anything there to begin with." He said. She frowned "Are you calling me a liar?" It wasn't a question she expected an answer to…and not one he dared even make an answer for. She sighed and went over to the table. She bent down suddenly reaching under it as she spotted a piece of white. She retrieved it and waved it at him "Idiot." She murmured as she ripped it into little pieces. He looked sheepish, maybe if he'd just checked a bit more thoroughly. "I didn't get to read it." He pointed out softly.

"It's irrelevant now."she said firmly with a tone of finality that indicated she didn't wish to be questioned about it. "You're dripping on the carpet." She pointed out. He hurried off to change. He knew without having to look that his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Mental note to self, he thought, always check things properly before jumping to conclusions.

However, He'd got what he wanted. She was here now. He'd said he'd tell her hadn't he? So what was he waiting for? He shook his head, there was no way he was going in there guns blazing and make more of a fool of himself than he'd just done.

She wasn't there when he got back but he soon found out why when she came back in cradling another cup of hot chocolate which she promptly deposited in front of him.

"That seems to help." She said simply as she returned to her seat. He stared at her. "T-thanks."

She gave a 'humph' "I just don't want you sneezing all over me." He gave a small smile still watching her. Her gaze didn't stray from the Television screen. He noticed she'd brushed her hair out and it sparkled every strand now in place. She must have done that right after he'd left he thought nonchalantly. He found his gaze following the profile of her chin up to her mouth, her nose and her eyes. He looked over at the screen she was watching so intently. Commercials. Now was a good time…She rose. "I'm off." She announced.

Now.

"Juuhachi…"

"What?" she asked from the doorway. He was quiet a moment before speaking "I need to tell you-"

"Is this important and can't it wait till tomorrow?" She asked stifling a yawn looking surprised at the action.

"No." he said swallowing nervously.

"No what? No it's not important or no it can't wait till tomorrow?"

"Er, yes, it's important and no, it can't wait…?"

She came back in and sank down in the sofa next to him fixing him with one of her penetrating and unconsciously intimidating gazes "what do you want?"

"It's about…I want …what I mean is I-"

"Spit it out." She said impatiently. She watched him as he struggled to find words. Extremely bushy brows he seemed to have she thought absently. His hair was beginning to take on a fluffy appearance now that it was semi damp. Silly fool had actually thought her in need of his help. Had he forgotten she was more than capable of taking care of herself? Why it should bother him she didn't know. But if it did…did that mean…She killed that track of thought instantly with another mental thought that seemed to serve its purpose almost too well and her short-lived euphoria didn't just die, it withered away.

She was watching him so intently that he faltered off uselessly. It was those eyes, he thought. They didn't let you think. That they were capable of holding so much expression just as easily as it could hold nothing at all. Shards of ice that could hold the brilliant fire of anger just as easily as they could hold frosty indifference. Though he couldn't even begin to fathom what she was thinking it was just amazing in itself to see it. What had he been about to say again? The window suddenly burst open a gust of wind and rain blasting it's way into the room making them both jump. Their faces were inches apart. They stared at each other one probably more surprised than the other. He realised that contrary to what he'd been thinking her gaze hadn't been pulling him in, He'd simply moved closer as the inch that had separated them attested to. He knew he should close the window but he was reluctant to part. He didn't want to lose—

"You better close that window." She said.

He sighed mentally—the moment.

It was certainly lost now. However despite the resumption of her no nonsense tone of voice he was sure there had been an ever so slight tremble to it.

She'd almost done it again…and without realizing it. How was it possible that she could have no recollection of moving? What exactly had she been thinking about at that point?

His brows?!

Her mouth lifted into an incredulous sneer of self-disgust. No, not just his brows, she'd been thinking about his eyes too a tiny mental voice interjected benignly.She was unable to hold back the small smile and the light colour that stained her cheeks. "how could I-" she began out loud before realizing she did "Argh!" She cried out in dismay. She was having conversations with herself now and worse of all she was probably, _probably?_ **_Was_**,blushing like the pocket-sized human always did.She walked over to the window and opened it wide. The wind rushed in like a wild, savage animal that had been let loose. It tore through her hair and past her ears blocking out everything else as she closed her eyes against it. She could hear and feel nothing except the howling wind thus effectively blocking out the questions floating around in her head. She didn't turn at he knock on the door or even when it opened cause she didn't hear it…or didn't want to.

"Juuhachi?" Krillin hovered by the door uncertainly wondering what she was thinking as she stood there in the semi-darkness. The dull glow from the lamp was all that illuminated the room, or rather one tiny part of it save for the lightening that came every now and then and was more generous. She was just standing there arms folded. Almost as still as a statue if not for the movement of her hair and clothes.

He shivered. ::Man, that's cold!::

He walked over and closed the window. Now he could hear himself think. He looked up at her and found himself staring into expressionless bluey-grey eyes as cold as the storm that rank amok outside. Silence fell.

"Are you upset?" he asked referring to what had happened earlier.

"What should I be upset about?" He unfolded her arms taking her hands in his. They were only slightly cold. He led her to the bed and made her sit. She didn't even resist. He didn't know whether that was a good thing. "What?" she questioned at his worried frown vaguely realizing he hadn't said what it was that he'd wanted to say to her earlier…then again, she hadn't waited.

He took a deep breath letting go of her hands and stepping back.

"You may not want to hear this right now Juu, but I'm in love with you." He said awaiting her explosion but it never came. She simply looked at him expressionlessly. Okay, he thought, maybe he'd been a little irrational in thinking she would have reacted in blazing anger but no expression at all? Nothing whatsoever?

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she asked. He looked confused "I don't know." He said simply. She shook her head a little as if at his ignorance her gaze not meeting his. "Do you expect me to feel the same way about you?" She gave a small laugh and he almost cringed.

"Do you realize who you are talking to?" she looked out the window only briefly glancing at him as she continued"…I don't feel anything…what I do best is to look out for number one. That's all it's ever been about and ever will be. It's who I am." He was overcome by the desire to discontinue this 'fessing' session, to leave now while he still had a tattered piece of his dignity left. Yet he knew if he did he wouldn't ever be able to do this again. He might as well forge on and get it over with. He watched her; her gaze landed everywhere else but on him.

_I don't feel anything… _

He didn't believe that. He remembered her smile, he remembered the, admittedly fleeting, warm expressions he'd seen in her gaze every now and then when she'd thought he hadn't been looking or when he'd turned suddenly to catch her watching him. They'd been short, almost not there at all but he was suddenly more sure of them than anything else. He couldn't help feeling like there was an underlying confession to what she'd said. More like she was telling him not 'I don't' but rather 'I can't'. He remembered the way she'd tried to make him feel better when he'd been upset, it didn't make sense for her to have done that if she hadn't or wasn't capable of any feelings whatsoever. She may not feel the same way he did but she was wrong about one thing.

"No, that's not true and you know it."

A sliver of a brow rose "Are you trying to tell me how I feel?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes." He said, "Yes I suppose I am. What _you _seem to be forgetting is that I know you, maybe not well enough but enough to know you are not the unfeeling rock you make yourself out to be. You have more feelings to you than you are willing to admit and I refuse to believe anything to the contrary. Just be honest with yourself for a moment."

"Is that why you did it?" ignoring his righteous outburst

He sighed. Everything, he reminded himself, he must tell her everything no holding back on anything.

"Yes," he confessed his eyes closing momentarily. "I did it because I love you, I always have. I wanted you to be happy." He shrugged his shoulders, an almost self-conscious act as a result of her unwavering gaze.

"_Okay_, so maybe I did hope you would come to feel the same way about me too, that maybe somehow it would make you come to like me at least but there was always the risk that you wouldn't feel that way. You have to believe that wasn't what mattered and it is __not__ the reason I made that wish. What I wanted or felt wasn't what was important, I didn't want payment, I just wanted you to _both _to have another chance…" He sighed "…because I love you and your happiness means the world to me…"

She slanted her head questioningly "If that is the truth, why didn't you tell me that earlier…why didn't you tell me when I asked you for a reason?"

Was it his imagination or was her voice not as steady as it had it had been a second before. "_Oh_ _come_ _on_, you would've laughed your head off, rather like you did earlier and you know it." He said slowly.

"And you're telling me all this now because?"

He looked straight at her unable to fathom what she was feeling from her expression in the semi-darkness. The storm had calmed becoming just a steady trickle against the window.

"I want you to marry me." He said simply going quiet. She said nothing and even from what he could make out of her face it was blank and unreadable as ever. He supposed he should be thankful for the darkness, at least she couldn't see the blush of embarrassment crawling across his face. What had he expected really?He began rambling, it was born of the sudden need to make her understand, to explain himself, "It's just that when I thought you'd left and weren't coming back…I-I didn't know what to do and I realised…I just want you to stay with me because…" he trailed of into silence finishing what he meant to say mentally. _You've become a part of me I don't think I can live without…I don't want to even try. _He wasn't sure what her reaction to that would be so he left it unsaid withdrawing quietly and closing the door behind him. He could feel her gaze still watching him blankly even though he was now on the other side of the door. For the life of him he couldn't remember how telling her everything had been such a good idea. Surely this time he'd driven her away for good. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up to find her gone again…and if she did go? If she decided never to come back…What would he do then?

She tossed and turned each time muttering her disapproval. She just couldn't find a comfortable position no matter how hard she tried. She'd never really had trouble sleeping before, but then again the mattress hadn't ever felt so lumpy and neither had the pillow ploughed into her neck before. She gave a low growl as she sat up finally defeated. Okay! She couldn't get to sleep because she was too busy thinking about the monk. There, she said it. Just as reluctantly as she had confessed to that she found herself making a beeline for his room all the while trying to convince herself she wasn't. She opened the door slowly peering inside and then opening the door as she leant against the doorframe watching the sleeping figure in bed curled almost into a ball amongst the sheets almost non-existent amongst the sheets. It brought a small smile of affection to her lips her features softening. It was a look that would have made Krillin's hart soar if he'd seen it. Unfortunately it was only one she allowed herself when alone. The question filtering through her head wasn't whether she cared about him, she had found out she did ages ago, what else could explain her behavior round him, it wasn't either a question of if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, the ever trusting soul that still believed she was capable of things she wasn't sure she could ever do.What else would explain her inane desire for him to at least like her, why else would she have cared so much about how he felt about her. Why else would it have hurt so much when she'd thought he'd considered her an obligation. Worse still was her conviction of not even deserving any such feelings mirrored in return. She was after all at the end of the day still a monster and no wish could change that. In a way it felt just that she should be denied such, something she actually _wanted_ more than anything else and for the first time. It was in a way the ideal retribution.It wasn't even a question of if he would stay, his devotion was so plain there was no question about it, he'd gone against almost everything to save her life…now she knew why.

The questions bothering her instead was if he _really_ ready to be with her? How could she know if she wouldn't' end up extinguishing the light she had come to like about him. How could she make him happy when she couldn't even do that for herself. She was still just getting used to these new emotions, how could she handle his when she was pathetic at her own. Wouldn't he be better off with one of his own? Someone that could actually understand…someone not so confused…

How did she know it was even real?

What she felt…

She was barely real herself, just a confused piece of machinery…how could she be sure…

That this time she could keep it.

If she let herself have him, if she deluded herself into thinking she even remotely deserved him would he be taken away from her like the life and memories she couldn't even remember having.

She deliberately kept her energy level low least he sense her silent approach. She wasn't sure he could do that in sleep but she wasn't willing to have him awake.She watched him thoughtfully. What was the alternative? A life without him? Did she want that…if she did what was she doing here then? Apart from Juunana, he was the only other person she could trust.

That was a revelation even to her.

When exactly had she come to feel she could trust him?

She'd always depended on herself, _then_ Juunana when and _only_ when she felt she couldn't handle it even though he was always there whether she needed him or not. But to trust someone else…was that wise?

She knelt beside the bed resting her chin on her hands. She was used to having one direction to her life…not a thousand and one. He stirred his eyes opening sleepily to behold her face. A sleepy smile crossed his face as his eyes closed again "you cold Juu? You can stay with me." He murmured touching the space next to him as he promptly dropped off again. She realised the drowsily given invitation probably wouldn't be remembered the next day but it had been given nonetheless…one that begged the highly significant question… Should she stay with him…? She smiled. Understanding this craziness may be confusing but it led down one single path… taking leaps of blind faith was what was unconditionally demanded and rebellion against it created the other paths of uncertainty and confusion. More accurately she should wonder if she was able to do that.

Krillin was rudely jolted awake by the jab in his stomach. The first thing he saw was the soft cornflour hair. Juuhachigou. He blinked confused and disoriented. He heard her mumble something and realised she was asleep…in his bed? He rose and turned on the bedside lamp looking down at her just as she moved again her hand narrowly missing his face. Something was wrong he could see it in the way she seemed to be shrinking into the bed, the expression on her face, the agitated movement of her eyes under her eyelids. He remembered the other time he'd seen her like this and realised it must be the same nightmare. Why she was in his bed was no longer the important question. "Juuhachi!" he called waking her bracing himself least he be flung half way across the room.

_…No, this couldn't be happening…not to her. This couldn't just be it. She couldn't run any more…the nightmare was here and there was nowhere to run to, no one would come to help. She closed her eyes…_

_::somebody please help me::_

_A silent scream that only she knew she'd made. Her heart pounded against her chest…no escape…no way out. She wanted to get away from here; she wanted it more than anything. She closed her eyes…against those eyes, the ones that mocked her efforts at escape…against the nightmare threatening to engulf her…_

_::I'm not to make it easy for you:::_

_…if she could just get away…Then the brief chance at an escape, the escalating relief she felt…the elation of freedom.. Till the light had blinded her…till the darkness all around and then the realization of being absorbed alive. The sound of her voice wrapped round her mocking her attempts to cry out…it wasn't going anywhere…neither was she…it was trapped in with her. The sound of her own voice terrified her…she tried to scream but it was stuck in her throat…a throat that could no longer form words as it had frozen up in terror. She needed to…wanted to claw her way out so badly…needing to get free of him. She felt herself sinking beyond the reach of anyone…The horror of consciousness was more frightening than the despair of being lost and alone…Please…had she thought that or had she screamed it…it seemed one and the same now…the loud frantic beating of her heart was so loud she felt it was pounding in her head. The feeling of defeat was so close, too close. It had suddenly become a battle of wills, knowing that, feeling that if she gave into it then this would be it…but he was stronger, there was no point in trying to struggle, her arms were pinned to her side, she couldn't even move her legs…she couldn't move at all._

_::End it…please ::_

_Everything seemed to be happening in agonizingly slow motion…the dawning horror of knowing no one could hear her, that no one would help…because no one could. The loss of the will to fight as it became apparent that it was too late…eyes closing to darkness…the final descent into the merciful unfeeling darkness that unconsciousness gave as the tightening in her chest became unbearable…it was ending…just like she wanted it to…_

She woke sharply her mouth moving but no words come out, try as she might she couldn't move. Her sudden panic diminished quickly as she suddenly remembered where she was and who it was shaking her awake. She turned away quickly but it was too late. He'd seen the tears in her eyes already. He suddenly realised, with a slow dawning knowledge, why she'd been so quick to push him away before. She'd been crying then too. He also realised why he'd thought she'd mumbled something familiar, he knew the nightmare well. Only in his case he'd only been a spectator, she had lived it. He hopped out of bed but was back seconds later brandishing a glass of water. She was sitting up by the time he got back and she accepted it without meeting his gaze even when he slipped back into bed watching her. 

"Go ahead and laugh." She finally said getting her voice back. He turned her to face him almost expecting her to resist. "Why would I do that?" he asked wiping away a teardrop before it could roll down her cheek. He looked at it in amazement. 

"Why shouldn't you? I've done more than enough to warrant it." 

He held her against him. She was as tense as they came and he thought for a moment she was going to push him away but she didn't. She didn't relax either. "It was just a bad dream." He said softly. 

"I can't tell if it's real or not sometimes." She said her voice muffled against his hair. He rubbed her back gently; funnily enough she found it relaxing. He felt her sink against him slowly, it began from her chin as it slowly came down onto his shoulder filling the infinitesimally small gap that had existed before, as the tension seemed to drain away.She caught the fleeting thought before it disappeared. 

::He smells…nice:: 

She smiled not even trying to rebel against the thought. 

"I'm here now…he won't harm a hair on your head and neither will anyone else." He teased as her forehead came to rest against his, her hair falling forward, partly curtaining her face. She didn't need to ask who '_he_' was.A blonde brow rose "What can you possibly do?" 

"Everything I can or die trying." His tone may have been teasing but she didn't doubt he meant it. That was one thing she didn't think she would ever understand. Him…his feelings.How could he feel like that, how was it possible that he could have such feelings for her of all people. She'd probably hurt him more than anyone he'd come across. She was the cause of probably the most misery he'd suffered, he should rightly hate her, instead he was nice to her…no worse he loved her.It just didn't make sense. He didn't make sense. Neither did the emotion she felt surge through her when he kissed her. Just like before it was like having the world tipped out from under her. 

"Krillin-" she began suddenly pulling away "I shouldn't have laughed." 

He smiled brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, mainly just an excuse to touch her…an apology? From Juuhachi?"I forgot you did," he said innocently feigning ignorance. She could see what he was trying to do and it made her smile even as he pulled her back against him. He realised he should really be wondering what she was doing in his room but coherent thought flew out the window when her lips parted beneath his kiss. He needed no further invitation. The familiar feeling of being lost was ever present only this time he wasn't just lost, he was overwhelmed… by her touch as her arms went round him…the distinctively floral smell of her as she surrounded him…the feel of her as she pressed herself against him pulling him down with her. Every curve fit against him like she'd been made just for him. She completed him. He pulled back. Control was something he would always rapidly loose with her. One touch was enough to unravel him. She barely let him think straight. Her eyes opened as she sensed his uncertainty and their depths held a wealth of emotion he'd never expected to ever see in her eyes. It was in that moment that he knew she loved him. Really loved him. She may not ever say it to him but it was there, unmistakably and undeniably real. It was an entirely new person he was looking at at that moment. She was the most beautiful person in the world as she lay in his arms, cheeks tinged with colour, the passion he'd just awoken blazing brightly in the gaze that held his. The very same kind of need he was sure was reflected in his own gaze even as he hesitated silent questions in the eyes that held hers. 

"Stop and I'll kill you." She said before he could voice any of them. 

That sealed it. 

He smiled and her arms tightened round him pulling him back against her. He didn't resist, he couldn't, he didn't want to. Later on neither would remember who'd made the first move but clothing was forgotten abandoned to the room. Where they fell they didn't know and didn't really care. She clung to him like he was her only hold on life itself, as if to not hold on tight enough would mean the loss of everything she had come to hold dear. It was a growing need between them to be closer than when merely bodies touched, a need to fill that part of them that till the advent of each other they hadn't known was empty or that each had the power to fill, to find, to know more about each in a way that words could all but insufficiently do. The attainment of that knowledge was something they cradled together simply listening to their raging heartbeats settle slowly as drowsiness took over. 

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into her sleeping face just inches away from his. His gaze widened. He'd thought it had been a dream but the face next to his was real enough. Maybe…maybe they'd just fallen asleep. He lifted the cover a bit and dropped them like something hot. Nope, naked as jaybirds. He supposed the fact that she was asleep was a good thing. He didn't know what she would be like. Yesterday was yesterday and today was another day. She might have retreated back behind the facade she always wore or worse still she may regret what had happened. Somehow he didn't want to be here when she woke up. He didn't want to leave though, being so close to her was wonderful. To watch her sleeping face, admire her exquisite beauty and to remember the look he'd seen in her eyes. She loved him but was it something she would accept in the cold light of another day? He crawled out of bed reaching for his clothes as he did, when she did wake up maybe if he wasn't there it wouldn't be so awkward.He didn't dare breathe as he tip-toed towards the door. Later, he thought, later he would deal with her anger, when she'd had time to— 

"Krillin?" 

He froze his hand inches from the doorknob his left foot still in the act of doing a 'tip' but never quite completing the 'toe'. 

"You know, if I didn't know any better I could swear you're ducking out on me.That's not a wise decision." 

He was sure that was anger he'd heard in her voice and even as he turned he saw what he'd suspected. She was frowning dangerously. 

"No, no, no."He said quickly going bright red. "It's not what it looks like see, because I was…well giving you time to…" he gave up realizing that what he'd thought made sense to him not long ago would only come out sounding like a lame excuse under her scrutiny so he simply trailed off into a sheepish laugh his hand going to his head. She suddenly started laughing, a low gentle sound. He looked confused for a moment. It took him by surprise for he certainly hadn't expected that. 

"You should see the look on your face." She adopted a low seductive tone "Do I bite?" 

"Well…no," The phrase 'red tomatoes' came to mind and didn't need to know why. He could feel his face lighting up again. "I just thought you would rather be alone." He said as her brows rose silently asking the question of how he could have come to that conclusion.She propped herself up on her elbow resting her chin on her hand. Pity he'd kind of liked the way she'd been laying down her hair scattered across the pillow. 

"I seem to be missing my clothes." She said adopting a look of total innocence as her free hand went to her messy hair trying to coax it into a semblance of it's usual style but not succeeding. That look of total innocence almost floored him. 

::She could do that?:: He thought in disbelief. 

"And look where they are." She said gesturing to nightdress a few feet away from where he stood like she hadn't an inkling of how it had gotten there. 

"So, Are you going to bring it to me or should I come over there and get it?" She asked in all seriousness after a moment of silence. His gaze widened. She was…under there-"No." he said far too quickly. 

"To which one?" she asked only the tiniest smile showed she was enjoying herself immensely. There was no way he was going over there, he knew better than that, she'd just have to touch him and he'd be beside her in a second… 

What was so wrong in that? 

She needed time to think, that's what was wrong with it. He had to give her time to think. If she got up…he stopped. 

"I'll just go make breakfast." He said quickly almost tripping over his words gesturing towards the door. He was sure he couldn't get any redder…wrong; he'd probably broken a record. She watched him leave amusement softening her features, She grinned as she bit her finger thoughtfully. He was a puzzle she was still trying to figure out…and she would figure him out. She smiled fondly as she thought about him. If she was feeling, right now, even half of what he'd felt when he'd made that wish then she could understand why he'd done it. She could even concede it was insufficiently explicable with words.She didn't want to be away from him for even a minute. She jumped out of bed dragging the sheets along with her. 

"Hey Krillin!" 

Krillin turned as Roshi, Umigame and Oolong filed into the living room. "You're back?" 

"Yep." Roshi said "I decided you might want company, enough sulking, I thought we could make you forget her… or at least we're going to try. Oooh, breakfast!" he said dropping his bag into the chair and taking a seat. Oolong was beside him in a second. They just seemed to assume the two-plate spread was for them. Then again he was sure he'd made too much in the first place as he hadn't been totally concentrating on what he'd been doing. Umigame shook his head then turned to Krillin. "So she came back then?" Krillin nodded unable to hold back the smile that lit up his face. 

"Told you," He said suddenly indicating the two stuffing their faces. "They've ruined your breakfast though." 

Krillin shrugged "I wasn't really hungry anyway." He said. "Though I don't know about Juuhachi." He added loudly. Master Roshi froze in the act of lifting a piece of toast. " Juuhachigou's here, you mean she came back? And you guys were alone and everything. Way to go Krillin!" he leered. 

" I meant you're eating her breakfast." He said gesturing to the nearly empty plate as he succeeded in keeping the colour from his cheeks. Oolong was quick to realize that this meant he'd got Krillin's breakfast and he was equally quick in pointing out that Roshi would be in a lot of trouble where he on the other hand had nothing to worry about. Krillin gave a disapproving frown at this assumption. 

"Oh…I'm sure she won't mind." Roshi said laughing on a mouthful of toast. 

"Why don't you ask and find out." Juuhachigou asked from the door way were she stood her gaze unwavering, her tone holding the famous air of disdain. Shower-kissed she was still the most beautiful person in the world, Krillin thought lazily. 

"_Argh_!" Roshi almost chocked startled. "Krillin make more, make more." He said quickly. Her gaze turned to include Krillin and he turned red. "I'm not hungry." She said to him her hand going to her damp hair as the barest hint of a smile touched her lips. Roshi sighed relived. 

"Oh and Krillin…" the smile was still minute but it was now definitely present. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes" She said leaving. He was confused. Yes? What was she talking about? He couldn't help but feel he was missing something here, something important but he couldn't remember. 

"So?" Roshi asked after she'd left. "Did she come back or did you have to find her?" 

"Turns out she left a note." 

"She did?" Roshi repeated obviously trying to think of Juuhachigou and a note in the same sentence. "I just didn't see it." 

"Lets hope she doesn't decide to take off anymore or he just might fall apart all over again" Oolong said teasingly. Roshi laughed, "At this rate he might as well marry the woman." 

Like a slap across the face he suddenly got it. He remembered what she'd said yes to. 

She'd said yes. 

She was actually agreeing to marry him. 

He decided to make sure. 

"Did Juuhachi just say yes?" Krillin asked out loud. 

"hmm, Juuhachi is it now" Oolong leered. 

"Yeah. Weird that…to say yes like that for no reason." Roshi said sitting back sated. Umigame looked disapprovingly at him. Didn't it occur to him that other people would have liked to have some breakfast as well? There was absolutely nothing left. 

He hadn't imagined it then. 

"Yes!" he said out loud hurrying off. 

Roshi looked at Oolong questioningly. 

Oolong shrugged. 

Umigame simply smiled to himself. 

He found her in the spare room sitting on the bed her legs folded as she brushed her damp hair. If she'd noticed him enter she didn't show it. She looked so young and teenage-like, different even, that he was unsure if this Juuhachigou was the same one that had single handily taken out Vegeta. She felt his arms slide round her waist and felt her heart beat quicken but she said nothing and continued brushing her hair sending flashes of rose scented water into his face. He didn't care after all he knew that beneath this façade there lay a woman that was beautiful in as well as out and loved him as much as he did her though she wouldn't say so. That there was a woman, not a machine but a woman in every sense of the word, willing to stay with him forever. The most beautiful creature alive and she'd chose him. "I love you" he said against her hair. His voice held such feeling and such open honesty that it was impossible for there to be any doubt as to the way he felt. She stopped brushing. "Krillin?" 

"hmm…?" 

"Remember when I called you an old man?" She felt him smile against her hair. He nodded. "I was wrong, you are an incredibly stupid old man." She said a little smile of her own touching her lips. He had to be to want to spend the rest of his life with her. "But," he pointed out " I am your incredibly stupid old man…if you'll keep me." Nothing could dampen that smile of his. 

"I said yes didn't I," She said after a while turning in his arms to face him. He'd coloured again as he found the familiar emotion in her eyes, the same gaze she'd bestowed on him last night, the very same one that he had relinquished his control to and the one he'd mentally dubbed the 'I-love-you' look. She kissed him surrounding him with the smell of roses as she pushed him down with her even as he protested. 

"Master Roshi's in—" he began weakly. 

She deliberately choose not to inform him of the little fact that Roshi would never set foot near the room when she was in it. In a tiny little moment not too long ago, but weeks before, she'd made it perfectly clear… right after showing him what attempting to peep through a keyhole could get him. 

"Then you'll have to be extremely quiet." 

Me? He questioned mentally. She'd engaged his lips before he could say anything at the mischievous glint he'd caught in her eyes just before they'd closed. 

**~End~ **

***…I apologize for the mistakes in the first part (I'm really sorry), and now for any mistakes here too, I did try to find them, went over it a thousand and one times I did. (just blame it on too much school work but don't laugh please!) And, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last one…you guys are great (all of you). I only hope this part lived up to your expectations and if it didn't then I will try harder next time…I promise. Erm…CsHayden, did I use less chunky paragraphs this time? (thank you for your suggestion) Oh, and Chris I'm sorry, if you did come back to finish it then I hope this part was worth the wait. Thanks to you too Swiss Army Knife…you're sooo good at writing and then you come along and read mine and I'm like wow! (*Covers mouth*) I talk too much… 

Aymei 

xxx 


End file.
